Nightmares
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: Nightmares can sometimes hint the future...


Disclaimer: *Holds microphone up to mouth* I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

"Brother?" Alphonse whispered, rolling over in the bed they shared. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Edward croaked groggily, turning so he faced his younger brother. "Why are you?" Alphonse glanced at him, then looked away, as if he was ashamed of something.

"I..I had a...a nightmare."

"That it?" Edward said, slinging his arm over his brother's shoulder. "You know those things never come true."

"But this one...it seemed so real." Alphonse tilted his head towards Edward.

"C'mon Al, you're starting to sound like Winry," The older boy giggled, trying to make light of the situation.

"But...Do you think that...never mind." He sighed and rolled away, his blonde hair swaying with his movement. "Just...go back to sleep."

"You already woke me up," Edward grumbled. "It'd just be inconvenient for you to rise me up for nothing, so tell me what your nightmare," For the older brother was feeling quite guilty now.

"No, no...I'm tired. G'night, bro." Alphonse pulled the covers over his head and sighed. "You wouldn't want to hear it anyway."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I won't know until you tell me," Edward tore the blanket off his Alphonse's body and watched him shiver as the cold enveloped him like a cocoon.

"Give me the sheets back!" Alphonse yelped, refusing to open his eyes and groping for the sheets that were no longer there. "Big brother!"

"Not until you tell me about your nightmare, Al!" Edward's honey-colored eyes sparkled.

"If I do, will you shut up?" Alphonse asked, not even glancing up at his older brother.

"Fine."

"Okay," Alphonse started, sitting up and crossing his legs indian-style. "Where do you want me to start?" His eyes glancing around the dark, like he was waiting for something to attack him at any moment. He scooted closer to his brother and continued.

"There were seven...uh..."

"People?"

"That's what I want to say...but no. Homunculus! Thats what they were, seven homunculi. Anyway, they were all really creepy. There was one lady; she was really pretty with long shiny, black hair and had giant-"

"Boys?" Their mother interrupted, charging into the bedroom quietly as a butterfly. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Her brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her gentle eyes were puffy from lack of sleep.

"Oh...um...I couldn't sleep so I was just telling big brother about my dream I had."

"Is that all?" She asked, giving both of the young boys the EYE. The brothers cowered in fear and nodded their heads, not trusting what their lips might say.

"Okay then...I'll see you both in the marrow. Nighty night." With that, she glided out of the room.

Waiting patiently until their mother was out of earshot, Alphonse continued.

"Like I said, she was like...not beautiful...but kind of lustful. You get me?"

Edward just shrugged. "Sure...I guess."

"Another homunculi was really, really fat. I swear, he could of eaten hundreds of Grannies and Winrys and still want desert."

"Wait...was he even bigger than the butcher in Lorthiol?"

"No...not that big...but the homunculus could of eaten him."

"Wow." Edward's eyes were wide with amazement...that his brother was such a good story-well, dream teller. "Continue...please."

"Well, that's the thing. I only saw those two up close, the others were just...stilloetes; outlines in the light."

Edward sighed. "So what was so scary about that?"

Alphonse winced like a puppy that had been kicked. "The lady pointed her finger at me like she was about to scold me, then, that finger grew really really long and really really sharp and she jammed it at my face, but I blocked it with my arm. The finger dove straight through my arm, but I felt not pain; that's when I woke up."

Alphonse glanced over at his now sleeping brother. Instead of being angry, he just smiled and ruffled the older boy's golden hair.

"Even though you're obnoxious, annoying, and strange, your my brother, and I love you more than anything in the world. You, me, and Mommy have each other, no matter what." He smiled. "Oh and I almost forgot; your a pipsqueak."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"


End file.
